Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ UKxFяαncια
by Anniih
Summary: Tauro y Cáncer: Su compatibilidad en el amor tiene bastantes oportunidades, pues entre ellos reina una sinceridad que crea el clima ideal para compartir un profundo cariño y que el amor se dé como se debe. "¡Aféitate!""¡Depílate esas cejas!" Mucho amor, ¿no?


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.

**Pareja: **UKxFrancia/ArthurxFrancis.

**Advertencias: **Lemon suave. Francis con sus insinuaciones.

**Datos:** Francia es Cáncer (14/O7). Arthur es Tauro (23/O4)

Cambié muchas cosas, encontré más horóscopos homosexuales de los que había antes, así que la gran mayoría los saqué de ahí. Sé que demoré mil años, era la flojiritis xD

Espero que les guste y se rían con _amour, bloody hell._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**『****º****…Hσ****я****ớ****scσρσ αl ****Єsт****ιlσ ****UKx****Fя****αncια…****º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєg****ύη sυs Sιgησs****…**

**[·~·Cáncer·~·]**

Ama la intimidad(?) y la paz, se resiente mucho con las situaciones tensas o agresivas.

"_¡Paz y amor para todos!"__ ―__Francia va corriendo lanzando confites al aire, entrando al baño de mujeres porque él tiene la razón de que todas están desnudas, y necesita unirse a la desnudes para propagarla por el mundo._

"_¡Ahh, péguenle, que no escape!" __―__claro que el baño no es cualquier baño, es el baño femenino de la ONU. Todas las mujeres van tras Francia, con una escoba, con un martillo, con una pala, con lo que sea que encontraron en el baño._

"_¡No hice nada, sólo doy amor!" __―__y este corre hasta que se tropieza en el pasillo, donde su rosa cae dejando ver su humanidad, a esperas de ese tsunami de mujeres con rabia._

"_¡Agárrenlo y córtenselo!" __―__esa es Hungría, alzando su sartén._

"_¡No, todo menos eso! ¡Por favor no!" __―__suplica, pero es tarde. Todas lo agarran y lo golpean, tiene suerte de que sigue sintiéndose hombre. Lo dejan en paz una vez que está todo herido y rasguñado._

_Se levanta adolorido, llegando donde Inglaterra que observó todo._

"_Malditas arpías…, me vengaré."_

"_¿Cómo piensas vengarte de una jauría de mujeres?, y no son simples mujeres.__"__ ―__alza una ceja, sin mucha preocupación del resentimiento del francés._

"_Ya verás, me vengaré de alguna manera "__―__ríe para sí mismo sin importarle que está totalmente desnudo. Suspira__―__. "Ellas son muy agresivas, con mayor razón siguen solteronas. Auch, alguien me rasguñó mi hermoso trasero."_

**X**

Su poderosa intuición y receptividad le permiten saber qué piensan los demás o qué ocurre en su interior y eso lo vuelve un psicólogo natural.

"_Bonjour, Alemania" __―__saluda Francis al entrar a la sala, recibiendo un silencioso saludo__―__. ¿Qué ocurre?_

"_Na-Nada."__―__niega el alemán. Francia se sienta a su lado, analizándolo. _

"_¿Veneciano?" __―__pregunta, Alemania le mira sorprendido__―__ "Oh, lo sabía. Dime sobrino, ¿a qué le temes?"_

"_¿Sobrino?"_

"_Soy amigo de Prusia, técnicamente somos hermanos"__―__se encoge de hombros, esperando que Alemania le cuente su situación actual con Feliciano, pero él duda en contarle a alguien como Francia__―__. "No seas tímido. Veamos, déjame adivinar." __―__si el menor no le cuenta, él lo adivinará. Y lo hace._

_Alemania quiere avanzar en la relación con Italia del norte, pero no sabe cómo, no quiere asustarlo. Pero, ¿cómo Francia puede saber esto si no le contó?_

"_Tengo un blog que da consejos amorosos, mi identidad secreta es Madame Françoise." __―__sonríe abiertamente. Alemania escuchó ese nombre de la boca de Hungría, ayer en la cena, según ella, es un buen blog. Como sea, escucha atento los conejos de Francis._

"_¡No haré eso, es…repugnante!"__―__sonroja al máximo, ¡no piensa hacer esas cosas con Feliciano! ¡Ósea, claro que quiere pero no de la manera que ofrece Francia! Éste surca los labios._

"_¿Acaso crees que Feliciano es tan inocente como piensas?"_

_¡Claro que sí!_

"_¡Ve~, Alemania, Alemania!" __―__de repente entra el italiano, agitando los brazos y sentándose en la otra silla para quedar al lado del germano__―__ "Vi a una señorita muy bonita, le coqueteé y me pidió mi número de teléfono, ¡se lo di y nos comunicamos por WhatsApp! ¡Ve~! ¡Y después vi otra señorita, y me pidió mi número también, y después le coqueteé a unas gemelas y me invitaron a comer pizza, ve~!"_

"_Te lo dije." __―__susurra Francia, poniéndose de pie al notar que Alemania no dice nada. El italiano no es tan inocente como cree, así que debe llevar su consejo a cabo. _

_Se dirige a la cafetería, encontrándose con Prusia._

"_Mi Gilbo, suerte con tu docu-reality universal para el año que viene en National Geografy."__―__le cierra un ojo y se va con su taza de café._

"_¿Co-Cómo lo sabe? Era asombrosamente secreto."_

**X**

Es común que deje de lado sus propios intereses y se vuelva sobreprotector. Es sensible sobre todo hacia las personas que quiere.

"_¿Pero por qué?" __―__pregunta Francia, llorando en su pañuelo._

"_Yo qué sé." __―__dice Inglaterra._

"_Ella era hermosa, era un pétalo de flor, ¿por qué, Arthur, por qué? ¡No lo puedo creer!"_

"_Francis…"_

"_No comprendo, ella ha sufrido tanto y ese insensible la deja por esa arpía, ¡que no es virgen!" __―__se siente muy mal y enojado__―__ "Oh Dios, sabrá la verdad…oh no, no quiero mirar" __―__se cubre los ojos__―__. "¿Cuál es el resultado, Arthur?"_

"_Está embarazada."_

"_¡Nooo~!"_

"_Cálmate, Francis, sólo es una telenovela." __―__en efecto, ven una telenovela como las abuelitas tejiendo un día lunes, sentadas en el sillón._

"_¡No sólo es una telenovela, dice que fue un hecho real! ¡Ella es real!"_

"_¿Desde cuándo tan preocupado por otros?"_

"_Desde que comencé a ver esta telenovela: Te amo tanto" __―__responde ya más calmado__―__ "Le tomé aprecio, sobre todo a Juliette, pobre de mí Juliette, esperando un bebé de ese infeliz. Debería quedarse con el licenciado" __―__realmente ama su telenovela, comenzando a hablarle a la protagonista__―__. "Hermano mayor puede hacerte muy feliz si te hubiese conocido antes…"_

_En eso, su teléfono celular suena. Contesta mientras la cara de Inglaterra no hace nada novedoso._

"_¿Mónaco? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Voy, hermanita, no te muevas!" __―__de inmediato corta y se pone de pie, alistándose para salir._

"_¿Qué sucede?" __―__éste no entiende el apuro._

"_Tiene un resfriado, voy a cuidarla como buen hermano mayor amoroso que soy." _

"_Te acompaño, le preparé una deliciosa sopa." __―__en eso, Francia posa las manos en los hombros del inglés._

"_Si tanto quieres a mi hermana, no me acompañes."_

"_Entendí el punto." __―__lo odia._

"_¡Graba mi telenovela!"_

**X**

Comenzar una relación de amor con un hombre homosexual de Cáncer, es recomendable traerle un ramo de rosas y hay que tratarlo con mucha suavidad y cariño.

_Tienen una cita en un pequeño restaurante, Arthur llega muy puntual y se sienta frente a Francis, quien pide un té sin saber a qué viene esta cita._

"_Me cansé de todo esto, tomé una decisión" __―__Inglaterra exhala__―__.__ "No saldré más contigo como una relación liberar. Estás conmigo o no, tómalo o déjalo."_

"_Estás determinado."__―__no esperaba esta clase de cita, pero conociendo al británico, era de esperarse tarde o temprano. Surca una sonrisa._

"_No estoy jugando"__―__esa sonrisa le molesta__―__."No me agrada lo de 'relación moderna'__.__"_

"_Estás hecho a la antigua."_

"_Sólo dame una maldita respuesta."_

"_¿Quieres formalizar?" __―__pregunta dudando__―__ "Uhm…no" __―__responde gracioso, fastidiando más a Inglaterra quien se pone de pie, lanzando un ramo sobre la mesa__―__ "¿Eso es un ramo de rosas?"_

"_Sí__ " __―__la compró porque era para esa rana con barba, intentar que caiga a su determinación. Tratará con otra cosa__―__. "¡Toma, trágatela!" __―__se la mete en la boca, dando a entender a Francia que si se niega a formalizar, lo ahogará con ese ramo de rosas._

_¡Las rosas no pueden desperdiciarse!_

_Francia pide que le quite el ramo, hablará._

"_¡Está bien, formalicemos!"_

_Vaya manera de hacerlo, sin ningún cariño con el país del amor y la comida._

**X**

A veces son demasiados fantasiosos y pretenden construir su vida según su ideal romántico. Trata de estar de acuerdo con él.

"_Demasiada decoración y ese color es horrible." __―__opina Arthur._

"_¿Horrible? Es hermoso, tú no sabes de gusto ni de moda."_

"_Al menos la moda inglesa es mejor que la francesa, incluso Italia te gana. Cualquiera te gana en realidad."_

"_Eso fue cruel…"_

"_Como sea, __no se llevará esas apestosas y horribles decoraciones de cocina__.__"_

"_Pero si el que cocina soy yo, no tú. Así que, yo decoro __**mi **__cocina."_

"_¿Tú cocina?__" ―suelta una peque__ña risa sarcástica__―__ "Es __**mi **__cocina."_

"_¡Acordamos que no entrarás a la cocina ni por un apocalipsis zombi!"_

"_¡Deja de juntarte con Alfred, esa tontería no existe! ¡Y sí entraré a la cocina!" __―__exclama frente a la gente que pasa dentro de la tienda__―__ "La cocina es de los dos, ambos viviremos en la misma casa, todo se comparte."_

"_La cocina es mía y se decorará a mi hermoso gusto."__―__él es tan insistente._

"_Parecerá un circo."_

"_¿Tú lo decorarás mejor? ¿Cómo? ¿Harry Potter y el Hobbit?"_

"_¡Al menos será más lindo!"_

"_¡Rojo, rosado y violeta, decoración de rosas!"_

"_¡Harry Potter!"_

_Simplemente, no hay trato, ni Arthur trató._

**X**

Le cuesta dejar una situación. No le gustan las personas que le lleven la contraria, y tampoco que le digan qué hacer.

"_¿Qué puedo hacer para estar en tu cama?"_

"_Nichts__.__"_

"_Sólo dime y te complaceré, Gilbo."_

"_Maldición, Francia, no quiero que estés en mi grandiosa cama."_

"_¿En tu sofá?, ¿en la cocina, en tu baño, en tu piso, en tu…?" __―__se desvía a mirar que ha entrado España a la sala de reunión, se levanta__―__ "¡Toño!"_

"_Hola, Francis." __―__sonríe alegre el español._

"_¿Qué puedo hacer para estar en tu cama?"_

"_¿Esa pregunta tiene doble sentido?" __―__alza una ceja._

"_Por supuesto que n-."_

"_Sí." __―__la respuesta es de Inglaterra que pasa a su lado, recién entrando y tomando asiento._

"_Entonces no." __―__le dice España a Francia, retirándose._

_Francia se sienta al lado de Inglaterra, molesto._

"_Gracias por arruinarlo, Arthur."_

"_De nada." __―__responde nada más, preocupándose en sus asuntos._

"_¿Qué puedo hacer para estar en tu cama?"_

"_Dejar la galaxia" __―__le contesta leyendo sus papeles a vista seria de su vecino__―__. ¿Qué?_

"_Tu humor es malo" __―__dice, recibiendo una sonrisa de lado. Francia comienza a jugar con una hebra rubia de Arthur__―__. "¿Qué puedo hacer para estar en tu cama?"_

**X**

Un truco fácil para atraerle es la cocina. Su corazón muchas veces se suele situar en su estómago. Después de una cena, además estará de muy buen humor.(?)

_Es una cena nocturna frente a un lago hermoso. Nada más romántico para los dos rubios._

"_Espero que no hayas cocinado."__―__reza Francia._

"_Pues, sí cociné y me esforcé mucho" __―__admite Arthur__―__. "Y como me esforcé tanto leyendo tus libros de cocina…"_

"_¿Usaste mis libros de cocina?" __―__le sorprende, ya sentándose en la mesa__―__ "Bueno, no creo que haya quedado tan mal." __―__sería el colmo ver a Arthur fracasar guiándose por sus libros de cocina, ¡ya sería demasiado!_

_Así que da el primer bocado al plato de entrada. _

"_¿Qué tal?, ¿quedó muy sabroso, no?" __―__sin embargo, el francés come en silencio__―__ "Sí, debe ser esa la razón de tu silencio, has quedado sorprendido."__―__sonríe satisfecho._

"_¡Es asqueroso! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que guiándote por un libro de cocina gourmet, no puedas cocinar bien?!"__―__escupe y escupe, limpiando sus finos labios con una servilleta._

"_¡¿Qué?!" __―__se pone de pie, sin creer todo lo que cocinó salió mal__―__ "¡Tu libro es el malo, son tontas y asquerosas recetas!"_

"_¡Mi abuela cocina mejor que tú!" _

"_¡Ni siquiera tienes abuela, idiota! ¡Y es una suerte, así ella no tendría un nieto tan degenerado!"_

"_¡Si tu abuela existiera, pobrecita ella de tener a un nieto tan mal cocinero! ¡Incluso se te quema la sopa!"_

**X**

Es extremadamente sensible y cualquier gesto o palabra puede alterar o lastimarlo; por ello, deberás ser muy cuidadoso con el tono de tu voz y tus actitudes. Además es muy intuitivo y no se le puede mentir: de alguna manera, siempre descubrirá la verdad.

"_No puedes hacerme esto…" __―__se siente Francia, mordiéndose el labio inferior._

"_Sí puedo hacerlo." __―__le dice Inglaterra, muy severo._

"_Nosotros lo acordamos…"_

"_Estaba ebrio, y ebrio no vale."_

"_¡Pero lo acordamos juntos!, ¡no puedes abandonarme y hacerme esto, insensible del mal!" _

"_No exageres."_

"_¡Él no me ama, no quiere estar conmigo, escuchen todos!" __―__Francis comienza a acaparar la atención de las personas que pasan y no pasan, avergonzando al inglés._

"_¡¿Qué crees que haces, estúpido?!"_

"_¡Deja de maltratarme, no me pegues, soy sensible!"_

"_¡Nadie te está gol…!" __―__con su grito de enfado, da entender a la gente que es muy agresivo con el francés y que lo maltrata y todo eso. Por Dios, ¿por qué tiene que pasar por esto?_

"_Arthur, no me mientas más, sé que tienes miedo."_

"_No es miedo."_

"_Sí lo es, de lo que pueda suceder dentro del oscuro túnel del amor" __―__así es, Arthur no quiere entrar a esa atracción del túnel de los enamorados, sobre todo en ese lugar que es oscuro, Francia puede hacer cualquier cosa degenerada__―__. "¿Vienes conmigo o no, amour? Será divertido."_

"_Ya qué…, pero intenta propasarte, juro que saldrás de ese túnel totalmente calvo, y no seas tan dramático."_

**X**

**(…)**

**[·~·Tauro~·]**

Cuenta con una voluntad de hierro y, una vez que ha tomado una decisión, difícilmente algo lo hará cambiar. Tauro es posesivo y esencialmente busca seguridad y estabilidad en las relaciones. Detestan desperdiciar el tiempo.

"_Sólo venimos aquí a comprar lo necesario, ¿y terminamos en esto?"_

"_Es necesario hacerme un masaje capilar." __―__de comprar en tiendas de ropa, Francia decide pasar a la peluquería. Lleva más de treinta minutos…_

"_Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo."_

"_Arthur, relájate, el mundo no se va a acabar."_

"_¡El mundo se va a acabar! ¡Es el apocalipsis zombi!" __―__desde afuera, Alfred pasa corriendo._

"_De seguro estuvo viendo The Walking Death." __―__dice Francia, sonriendo._

"_Ese idiota…" __―__al contrario de Inglaterra que no sonríe__―__ "Entonces, ¿te quedas aquí?"_

"_Oui, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo?"_

"_No, párate y vámonos."_

"_Pourquoi?"_

"_Porque yo lo digo. ¿Me quieres ver enojado?"_

"_Te prefiero en mi cama."_

"_¡Estamos en público, idiota! ¡Yo me largo, tengo asuntos más importantes qué hacer!" __―__enojado, se va de la peluquería._

_Las peluqueras quedan mirando la puerta y mirando a Francis._

"_Es un amor si lo conocen bien."_

**X**

Para conquistarlo, primeramente hace falta armarse de paciencia, porque tomará tiempo. No se decide con rapidez y tampoco cuenta lo que le pasa por dentro; por lo tanto, tendrás que recurrir a tu propia intuición para entenderlo.

_Hace mucho tiempo atrás…_

_Un lindo Francis usando vestido está sentado en el césped, con la espalda recostada en el tronco de un árbol, abrazando al pequeño Arthur, quien se relaja. Fue difícil relajarse estando en manos de ese chico de melena larga, que ni siquiera parece uno. Bueno, no importa, es relajante disfrutar de un lindo paisaje y la brisa natural._

"_Cuando seamos grandes, me gustaría casarme contigo." __―__menciona Francia con una sutil sonrisa._

"_¿Ca-Casarnos?" __―__Inglaterra se sorprende, ese paso del casorio es muy importante, no es un juego__―__ "Pero…cuando seamos mayores…"_

"_Oui, puedo esperar todo lo que desees, hasta que estés listo."_

_Actualidad:_

"_¡No pienso casarme contigo, wine bastard!"_

"_¡Dijiste que te casarías conmigo, te esperé más de dos milenios y recuerda que somos novios!"_

"_¡Era un niño inocente, estúpido!"_

"_¿Pero, te casarás conmigo algún día? ¿Tú me amas, yo te amo, qué te detiene?"_

"_Primero, estamos bien como pareja, no necesito firmar un papel. Y segundo, me casaré contigo cuando Alfred baje cinco kilos."_

"_¡Bajé cinco kilos, con la dieta del champiñón! ¡Soy un héroe más esbelto!" _

**X**

Le gustan las cosas bellas y suele ser aficionado al arte y a la música.

"_¿Hay un concurso de talentos?"__―__pregunta Inglaterra cuando Japón le muestra un panfleto que éste lo planificó._

"_Hai, todos participarán. ¿Participará, Arthur-san?"__―__ladea la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa, su concurso de talentos será todo un éxito, sólo por diversión. Inglaterra acepta, mostrará todo su talento a todos esos idiotas que cuestionan su maestría._

_Así que ese día llega, y va caminando encontrándose con Italia Veneciano quien trae un enorme cuadro de pintura._

"_Bonita pintura, Feliciano."__―__halaga Arthur._

"_Ve~, ¡muchas gracias!"__―__éste se siente contento__―__ "Fue muy fácil pintar el paisaje, y sólo es un ensayo de lo que haré en el concurso__.__"_

"_¿Un-Un ensayo?" __―__¿bromea, verdad? Bueno, sólo alguien como Feliciano puede pintar tan perfecto, a diferencia de Lovino, que concursó mostrando su talento en malabares de tomates junto con Antonio, fue un total desastre.__ En eso, Kiku llama a Arthur a mostrar su talento._

_Uno de sus talentos es cantar y tocar la guitarra. Todos quedarán impresionados. _

_Se acerca al micrófono, dando la primera nota de la guitarra eléctrica. Abre la boca…_

"_¡Que no sea de cocina, por favor!" __―__interrumpe fuera del escenario el galo._

"_¡No es de cocina!" __―__odia cuando lo interrumpen. Intenta empezar de nuevo._

"_¡¿Seguro?!" __―__otra vez interrumpe viendo la ira de Inglaterra. No se trata de cocina__―__ "¿Me la dedicarás?"_

"_¡Jamás!"_

**X**

Si pierde los nervios es capaz de tener un genio tan furioso que es mejor estar lejos de su camino.

"_Para de molestarme, France" __―__Inglaterra se encuentra sentado en la sala de reunión, al lado del idiota que no para de fastidiarlo__―__. "France… ¡Francia, para ya!"_

"_¡Tranquilo!" __―__se aleja un poco, dejando de lanzarle bolitas de papel__―__ "Sólo es un juego, estoy muy aburrido y no ha llegado nadie." __―__la verdad, no ha llegado nadie todavía._

"_Detesto la impuntualidad, y me extraña que Alemania no haya llegado todavía. Pero ya verán cuando lleguen todos."_

"_Sólo llevamos…"_

"_Veinte minutos" __―__tiene los minutos contados, resoplando. Entonces, Francia se aburre comenzando a jugar con el cabello del inglés__―__. "¡Francis!"_

"_¡Estoy aburrido!"_

"_¡Juega a otra cosa, péinate, hazte trenzas, no lo sé, cualquier cosa pero no me molestes!"_

"_Eres un amor para tener hijos."__―__se molesta, dejando caer su cara en la mesa. Esto es tan aburrido…_

_¿Qué puede hacer para pasar el rato? Molestar un poco a Inglaterra, quizás… ¿lanzar sus pertenencias?_

"_¡Francis, ven aquí, voy a matarte!" __―__al rato después, Inglaterra persigue a Francia por todos los pasillos, ¡acaba de desordenar su portafolio!__―__ "¡Voy a raparte, sacarte el cerebro y comerlo!"_

"_¡Dios, las profecías de Alfred se hicieron realidad, es un zombi!"_

**X**

Puede ser celoso si es que encuentra un motivo para estarlo, no soporta las intrigas, las indecisiones, las mentiras o los cambios imprevistos.

"_Eres un maldito malnacido."_

"_Cuida los modales, caballero" __―__dice Francia__―__.__ "Arthur, nosotros lo conversamos."_

"_No es cierto, tú te fuiste así como así. Adoptamos un niño, nos casamos, y ahora te vas con otra, ¿crees que no me siento traicionado? Dijiste que ibas a buscar trabajo, ¿eso es buscar trabajo?"_

"_Cálmate, sé que dije eso pero…sólo es un juego."_

"_Para mí no sólo es un juego."_

"_Bueno, lo es" __―__se encoge de hombros, alzando una ceja__―__. "Sólo estamos jugando a los Sims, no seas paranoico, sólo quería averiguar qué sucedería si coqueteaba con otros sims, estando casado contigo. Y nuestro hijo está bien, ¿ves?" __―__desde su habitación, teniendo los audífonos puestos para escuchar a Inglaterra en la pc, le muestra a su hijo adoptado_

"_Cállate, debemos conseguir más logros." __―__prosigue medio molesto, pues no le agradó mucho que el idiota amante de los quesos le mienta, y no importa que sea un juego._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" __―__de repente, Francis se da cuenta de los movimientos de su novio virtual y no virtual._

"_Nothing."_

"_Le estás coqueteando." __―__¡lo atrapó coqueteando a una sims rubia desaliñada!_

"_Es de caballero."_

"_Sí…sólo lo eres cuando te conviene" __―__bosteza, medio celoso__―__.__ "Por cierto, nos mudaremos."_

"_¿Compraste una casa sin mi autorización?" __―__esa no fue buena noticia, se supone que deben conversarlo antes de perder todo el dinero ahorrado__―__ "¿Cuánto gastaste?"_

"_Emmm…"_

"_Francis."_

**X**

Le encanta los placeres de la vida, el lujo y la buena comida y la bebida. De hecho, deben esforzarse para no dejarse llevar por la tentación de satisfacer en exceso estos gustos.

"_No beberé, no insistan" __―__es la enésima vez que lo dice, ¿es que no entienden?__―__. "Di mi palabra a my Queen, no beberé por diez años. Estoy en abstinencia." __―__seguro de sí mismo, se cruza de brazos sin moverse del sillón._

"_Es tu cumpleaños, amour, debes celebrarlo, no restringirte." __―__aconseja acompañado de los dos amigos que tiene._

"_Le prometí a my Queen." __―__le hizo una promesa a su reina, se comportará en este cumpleaños, ¡será su primer cumpleaños que no beberá alcohol!_

_Más tarde…_

"_¡La fiesta está ardiendo! ¡Traigan el ron y a las mujeres! ¡Wow!" __―__Inglaterra ya está de pie en la mesa, quitándose toda la ropa, ya saben…mostrando su disfraz de mesero alcoholizado para una despedida de solteras, teniendo sólo la corbata en su cabeza._

"_Cree que está en un barco pirata…"__―__Antonio tiene recuerdos borrosos de ese comportamiento._

"_¡Dejen que disfrute, es su cumpleaños!" __―__Francia sube a la mesa, acompañando a su pareja cumpleañera__―__ "Después disfrutarás otras cosas…" __―__ríe pervertido mientras Inglaterra se le acerca con insinuaciones._

"_Voy a disfrutarte…hic…en mi cama…hic…" __―__lo jala de la corbata desatada. Esto está que arde, sin embargo no pueden tener sexo en público, así que es mejor continuar con la fiesta._

"_¿Quieres más ron?" __―__Francia le ofrece más._

"_¡Quiero ron!"_

"_¡Francis!" __―__en eso, Gilbert se le acerca sin subirse a la mesa, manteniendo el teléfono celular pegado a su pecho para que no se escuche la fiesta__―__ "Llamó la reina de Arthur, preguntando por él… ¿qué puede decir el asombroso yo?"_

"_Ah, pues…" __―__es un pequeño problema que la reina haya llamado para estar tranquila y al a tanto de la conducta de Inglaterra, quien escucha la conversación._

"_¿Llamó my Queen?__" ―pregunta asustado―__ "My Queen! ¡Va a matarme!" __―__eso le pasa por beber tanto y demasiada junta con el príncipe Harry._

**X**

Es muy romántico y le gustan las insinuaciones. Tiene un fuerte sentido estético, por lo que no le gusta el hombre desarreglado o desprolijo.

"_Te ves peor de lo que imaginé."__―__le informa Inglaterra al llegar a la cita de fin de semana._

"_Es la moda."_

"_¿De qué mundo?"_

"_De este mundo, sucede que tú, Inglaterra, no tienes sentido de la moda."_

"_Prefiero vestir con lo clásico, eso nunca pasa de moda" __―__es sincero y tiene razón, volviendo a mirar de arriba abajo al galo. Esos colores…__―__. "Pareces un árbol de navidad…"_

"_Me retiro."__―__Francia no aceptará la humillación de su top moda. La salida se termina._

"_¿A dónde crees que vas?"__―__le va pisando los talones._

"_A mi casa" __―__voltea sin gracia, teniendo una idea y una sonrisa de lado__―__. "Puedo quitarme esta ropa que parece árbol de navidad, ya que no te gusta."_

_Arthur alza una gruesa ceja, sin entender el gesto. Al segundo lo entiende soltando una diminuta risa. Así que, a su casa a quitarse esa ropa de navidad. Él puede acompañarlo._

"_No me gusta, tírala a la basura."_

**O**

**O**

**O**

● ● **Cσmρατιbιlιdαd **● ●

Su compatibilidad en el amor tiene bastantes oportunidades, pues entre ellos reina una sinceridad que crea el clima ideal para compartir un profundo cariño y que el amor se dé como se debe.

"_¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que te afeites, bloody hell! ¡Tu barba me da picazón!"_

"_¡Entonces no me pidas que te lo chu-¡"_

"_¡Nunca te lo pido, estúpido!"_

"_¡Eres un mal mentiroso, Arthu~r!"_

"_¡El mentiroso eres tú!"_

"_¡Si fuera mentiroso, diría que tu comida es gourmet y alimentaríamos a los niños huérfanos mientras yo me dedico al ser sacerdote! ¡Pero no es así, y mi barba es varonil y a la moda!"_

"_¡Aféitate!"_

"_¡Depílate esas cejas!"_

"_¡Mis cejas son de hombre, no como las tuyas que parecen de mujer! ¡Te afeitas o nada de nada!"_

"_¡Te depilas esas cejas, o nada de nada!"_

"_¡Bien, nada de nada!"_

"_¡Nada de nada!"_

_Continuará…_

**X**

Sin embargo, parece que ambos signos no son demasiado afectos a estar juntos, porque Tauro suele ser muy posesivo y Cáncer demasiado celoso, ambos necesitan saberlo todo; dónde está, con quién habló, qué siente, y esta dinámica pendiente en la relación termina sofocándolos y haciéndolos sufrir.

_Continuación:_

_Después de la absurda de pelea de quién debe depilarse más, cada quien se fue a salir a pasar la noche que no sea con su pareja. Secretamente se sienten preocupados de cómo está el otro, ¿bien o mal? Por esa razón, se llaman, siendo Arthur el primero. Francis contesta._

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

"_¿Dónde se supone que estás tú?" __―__le cambia la pregunta, pero no recibe respuesta. Él debe responder primero__―__ "__Estoy con Antonio y Gilbert, viendo una película." __―__es verdad._

"_¿Así que te están consolando?"_

"_¿Y con demonios estás tú?"_

"_Con Alfred, viendo una película."__―__también es verdad, aunque la película es tan mala que el estadounidense se asusta de todos modos._

"_¿Así que con Alfred? ¿Qué clase de películas?"_

"_Ya deberías saber qué películas le gustan a él."_

"_¿Y tengo qué saberlo? ¡Wow, espera! ¿Cómo sabes los gustos de Alfred?"_

"_No empieces. Tú deberías saber que esos dos pares de amigos que tienes me dan mala espina-"_

"_¡Wow, alto ahí! Son mis amigos, no son tus amigos. Además, ¿desde cuándo te juntas con ese acumulador de calorías?"_

"_No siempre me junto con él. ¿Sabes qué?, regresa a casa y yo regreso."_

"_Non."_

"_No es una pregunta."_

"_Dije: Non. Me quedaré con mes amis"_

"_¡Pues, bien!"_

"_¡Bien!"_

**X**

A Cáncer le encanta que Tauro sea seductor, cariñoso y simpático, pero Tauro espera recibir lo mismo de Cáncer, a quien dar tanto le fastidia.

"_¡No usaré un traje de enfermera!"_

"_¡Póntelo, será sexy!"_

"_¡¿Por qué de enfermera, bloody hell?!"_

"_¡Porque es sexy!"_

"_¡Suéltame, no me lo pondré!"_

"_¡Tienes que hacerlo, es tu turno de seducirme, siempre hago todo yo!"_

"_¡Porque a ti te gusta vestirte de travesti! ¡No me lo pondré!"_

"_Pero…es lindo, lo confeccioné yo."_

"_¡Confórmate con que use corbata, idiota!"_

"_¡El taje de enfermera es sexy! ¡Yo quiero ser el paciente, quiero tu __**inyección**__ de amour~!"_

**X**

Cáncer suele tener vaivenes en su carácter y por momentos idealiza demasiado a Tauro, pero en otros no le tiene ninguna consideración y esto suele herir a Tauro, quien termina huyendo(?).

"_¿Qué le ocurre?" __―__pregunta Inglaterra al llegar a la sala de reunión, observando el semblante bajo del francés. Es extraño, ayer estaba contento._

"_Está en sus días."__―__le dice España. Entonces, Inglaterra se sienta a su lado como buen novio que es, acompañándolo en sus días._

"_Hello Francis" __―__le sonríe pero recibe una mirada punzante__―__. "Oye…tranquilo. Te traje comida, así te animarás…"_

"_Tu comida apesta, eso empeorará mis ánimos"__―__es sincero, sintiéndose fatal__―__. "Incluso tu comida puede originar una epidemia o transformar a la gente en monstruos come gente…"_

_Inglaterra cocinó para este día, almorzar quizás juntos, pero ese idiota barbudo tiene que arruinarlo con sus tontos días. Pues no le importa. Saca su almuerzo, cogiendo con la cuchara el delicioso arroz quemado que preparó con tanto amor y cariño, aventándolo en la boca de Francia._

"_¡Ten tu comida que te transformaré en un monstruo, bloody hell!"_

**X**

Para que la relación pueda funcionar de la mejor manera posible y lograr un amor más duradero, necesitan darse mutuamente lo que le brinda más placer a cada uno y apoyarse en todo

"_Maldita rana pervertida."_

"_Pirata de cejas grandes."_

**X**

Y esto hace una conexión deliciosa y fácil de mantener viva, porque ambos saben muy bien qué quieren del otro, haciendo así su compatibilidad sexual bastante buena.

_Los susurros no hacen mucha falta para tocarse y encontrar el punto, no se hacen preguntas de que si está bien aquí o más abajo, se conocen bien. Únicamente besos repartidos hacen el trabajo por toda la piel europea, rodeándose de gemidos cálidos._

_Una exhalación de Inglaterra escapa de su boca, tentado y rescatado en la cama, incluso con los pies desnudos que rozan los de Francia, pero los de él van bajando porque él va bajando por el camino del pecho, tocando y tocando, hasta llegar a la estación erecta._

_La rodea con una mano, acariciando._

"_Aquí, te gusta." __―__juega divertido._

"_Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso." __―__muestra su molestia, las manos no son suficientes, Francis puede hacerlo mejor, y éste lo sabe. Sólo quería robarle la paciencia, por ende actúa cerrando los ojos, degustando el sabor de la piel._

_Arthur roza sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de Francis, es suave pero cambia a sostenerle y controlarlo a que le dé más placer, sin terminar en un éxtasis porque, claro, tiene una prioridad de hacer todo eso dentro de él. Se controla._

_Francia se endereza, sentándose sobre el británico, buscando el órgano que le dará tantos orgasmos como sea posible. Suelta un jadeo cuando lo siente entrar._

"_¿Tan grande es?" __―__surca una sonrisa de lado._

"_No te halagues" __―__también sonríe, procediendo a danzar de arriba abajo contra todo pronóstico, inclinándose hacia adelante a topar con los labios de Inglaterra__―__. "¿Cómo…s-se siente…?"_

"_Caliente…" __―__murmura entremedio de los besos húmedos__―__ "Muévete más…"_

"_Sé que quieres más…mon amour…" __―__dice__―__ "Deberías ser…menos paciente en la vida cotidiana…, ¿por qué sólo en la cama?"_

"_No conversaré de eso ahora…"_

"_Tú me preguntaste hoy, '¿qué puede hacer para estar en tu cama?' Yo sólo accedí, aunque esa es mi línea… ¡Ay! ¡Ten cuidado, vulgar pirata!" __―__reclama por esa falta de amor al sentir que el otro levantó la pelvis contra su entrada._

"_Si no te mueves, haré que salga ese pirata." __―__dice medio molesto y amenazando, oyendo la risa francesa. ¿Así que quiere jugar? Bueno, después de todo a Francis le gusta jugar con su lado pirata._

_Intercambian posiciones. Bien, Francis tendrá algunos dolores en las piernas, pero pasará en unos cuantos días gracias a sus fantásticas elongaciones. Lo único malo es que mañana Arthur preparará el desayuno, oh no…, es terrible._

_Pero bueno, Francia lo quiere tal cómo es, con cejas y todo._

_Inglaterra también, con barba y toda su depravación._

**O**

**O**

**O**

**- - - FIN - - -**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Al fin lo terminé después de 30 siglos(?). No tengo nada más que agregar, sólo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y reído, quise hacerlo más gracioso. Al menos Alfred bajó 5 kilos, así que Arthur y Francis se van a casar(?).

Eso sí, me costó un poco, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir UKxFrancia, sólo veo doujinshis y eso… xD

Gracias por leer, ¡saludos!

_¿Review's?_


End file.
